elderscrollsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer:TheMaven
Über mich TES-Fan seit Oblivion. Und sobald ich meine Konsole mal geupdated krieg, auch Morrowindzocker ^^ Mein Name hat NIX mit Maven Schwarz-Dorn zu tun. Ich hatte den Spitznamen zuerst! ''^^ Joa. Ich bin der Marvin, 22 Jahre alt und komm aus nem kleinen Kaff im Westen. Von vorne ab möchte ich darum bitten, mir gelegentliche Stimmungsschwankungen nachzusehen, da ich die Ereignisse meiner frühen Kindheit noch nicht ganz verdaut habe. Was meinen Charakter betrifft, so bin ich sehr offen und freundlich und lechze geradezu nach Möglichkeiten, wo meine Hilfe gebraucht wird. Ich sehe meine Fehler ein, wenn es welche gibt und freue mich über jede konstruktive Kritik, die man mir gibt. Ich lerne auch sehr gerne von anderen und stehe auch bei Fragen zur Verfügung, einfach anschreiben :) Meine Familie ist bei mir das A und O. Ich habe eine klasse Mutter, eine super Schwester, einen putzigen Neffen und einen unglaublich süßen Hund. Hobbymäßig spiele ich seit 5 Jahren als Torwart im Fußballverein, nachdem ich zuvor drei Jahre lang im Handballtor stand. Nebenbei verbringe ich meine Zeit mit Schach, Lesen, Badminton und natürlich der Konsole. Zudem bin ich immer noch ein absoluter Yugioh-fan. Zu guter Letzt ist anzumerken, dass ich ein absoluter Perfektionist bin, deswegen sry, falls ich mal wegen Lappalien rumkrähe. Wobei Perfektionist dann so definiert ist, dass ich nicht perfekt bin xD 'Steckbrief: '''RL Name: Marvin Alter: 21 Geschlecht: männlich Wohnort: Im westlichsten Westen. Hobbies: Fußball, Schach, lesen, ZOCKEN Beziehungsstatus: verheiratet mit Ysolda :D Fragen einfach fragen ^^ Mein Charakter Da ich ein Riesenfan der Nord bin, habe ich mir meinen Allerwertesten abgefreut, als bekannt wurde, dass Skyrim in Himmelsrand stattfinden würde. Mein Skyrimcharakter ist ein Nord mit langen schwarzen Haaren, einem schwarzen Bart und ist etwas schmal. Er trägt den Namen... Maven. So eine Überraschung ^^. Durch Dragonborn und meinem rastlosen Verkaufs- und Sammelwahns habe ich mit meinem Hochelfen mittlerweile Stufe 119 und meinem Nord Stufe 221 erreicht. Mit meinem Hauptcharakter habe ich geglitcht, sodass ich nun eine maximale Traglast von 8784 habe und außerdem Schwere Rüstung, Zweihandkampfschaden und Schlecihen um jeweils 2231 Prozent erhöht sind. Achja und außerdem sind Gesundheit, Magicka und Ausdauer um je 3468 Punkte verstaerkt. Ich habe mich für das glitchen entschieden, weil Die Reize in Skyrim nach 2600 Spielstunden langsam am Ende waren und ich einfach mal was anderes probieren wollte. Ich bin eher der Beserker und meist mitten im Schlachtgetümmel anzutreffen. Mit der Magie habe ich nicht viel am Hut, nutze sie jedoch ab und zu mal, wenns ums heilen oder zerstören geht. Zum Erzmagier reichte es trotzdem ^^. Ich wohne in meinem selbsterbauten Haus in der Nähe von Einsamkeit zusammen mit meiner Frau Ysolda und meinen Töchtern Runa und Sofie. Was meinen Spielstil betrifft, so pirsche ich mit insgesamt 5 Waffen durch die Welt: * 1 magische Zerstörungswaffe (Nahkampf) * 1 Nahkampfwaffe mit Seelenfalle * 1 magischer Zerstörungsbogen * 1 Bogen mit Seelenfalle * 1 Spitzhacke Zudem immer eine gewisse Anzahl der schlechtesten Pfeile, die mir zur Verfügung stehen. Auch die Waffen sind immer die schlechtesten magischen Waffen, die mir zur Verfügung stehen. In meinem Haus lagern neben den meisten Unique-Objekten noch ca. 150 magische Waffen und Unmengen an Nahrungsmitteln. Dabei sammel ich jedoch nur magische Wffen, die entweder mit einem Zerstörungs-, oder Seelenfallenzauber belegt sind. Im Tresor finden sich: * gefüllte Seelensteine * Pfeile aller Art (außer Falmer, Abgeschworen, rostig und Eisen) * alle Nahrungsmittel ab 5 Gesundheit wiederherstellen * Unique-Objekte In der Bettkiste befinden sich: * Nahrungsmittel, die man kochen kann * magische Waffen, die noch verstärkt werden müssen * Zutaten für die Alchemie * Schmiedeutensilien Diese Kiste wird alle 30 Ingametage geleert und der Inhalt wird zu Wertgegenständen verabeitet und verkauft. Das gibt dann meist ca. 100000 Septime. Im Nachtisch befinden sich: Alle gesammelten und noch gefüllten magischen Waffen, die bereits verstärkt wurden. Sobald eine Waffe aus meinem Inventar leer ist, wird sie verkauft und die nächstschlechtere der entsprechenden Kategorie wird aus dem Nachttisch genommen. An den Rüstungs- und Waffenständern im Haus hängen eine komplette Klingen- sowie eine komplette Drachenschuppengarnitur sowie die besten meiner magischen Waffen einschließelich der Drachenknochenwaffen. Zudem habe ich die Uniquezauberstäbe dort hingehängt. Alle je gesammelten Notizen stehen in den Bücherregalen. Ich spiele grundsätzlich so, dass ich ALLES, was mindestens 1 Septim wert ist und nicht von jmd. gestohlen wird, mitnehme, egal was es wiegt. Das führt oft dazu, dass ich mich ein halbe Stunde überladen durch ein Dungeon schleppe und schlimmstenfalls überladen nach Weißlauf oder einer anderen Stadt mit vielen Händlern krieche. (Während der Endquest in Sovngarde war ich die ganze Zeit überladen ^^ Ich kroch da am Ende mit fast 3500 Pfund Gepäck nach Weißlauf). Joa das war mein Charakter und meine doch recht einzigartige Art und Weise, zu spielen ^^ Über mich (Steckbrief) Joar wen's interessiert... * ein Monat: Oktober * ein Wochentag: Samstag * eine Tageszeit: Nacht * ein Planet: Tatooine :D * ein Tier: Hund * eine Richtung: Westen * eine Zahl: 93 * ein Kleidungsstück: Torwarthandschuh * ein Schmuckstück: Festivalbändchen :D * eine Pflanze: Öhm. Can..... * ein Baum: Eiche * ein Vogel: Meise * ein Möbelstück: Beistelltischchen (mein erstes selbst gebautes Möbelstückchen ^^) * ein Wetter: leicht bewölkt * ein mythisches Wesen: Säbelzahntiger * eine Farbe: Grün * ein Element: Luft * ein Körperteil: Ohren * ein Wort: zocken * ein Gefühl: Euphorie * ein Getränk: Eistee * eine Eissorte: Schokolade * eine Stadt: Berlin Steckbrief II * 1. Dein Name ist? -->Marvin * 2. Welche Spitznamen trägst du außerdem? -->Maven, Mave, Marvi, Muffin, Schnapper, Katze, Dumbo * 3. Bist du im Frühling, Sommer, Herbst oder Winter geboren? --> Herbst * 4. Kannst du Rad schlagen? --> Öhm. nö. * 5. Klaust du manchmal? --> Nur Kippen von Muttern ^^ * 6. Bist du Fußballfan? --> Vollblut * 7. Dein Lieblingsfußballlied ist ...? --> Die Elf vom Niederrhein * 8. Am liebsten hörst du ...? --> Epic Music, Future World * 9. Kannst du dich am Ellbogen lecken? --> jo * 10. Hast du Löcher in deinen Socken? --> jo ^^ * 11. Magst du Steckbriefe? --> Eigentlich nicht, aber Langeweile ist eine mächtige Droge. * 12. Wie alt bist du, wenn die nächste WM stattfindet? --> 24 * 13. Was hast du in Mathe? --> Eine 1- * 14. Bist du musikalisch? --> Etwas * 15. Hast du schon mal Papier gegessen? --> Esspapier und die Dinger aus der Kirche. * 16. Welche Farbe haben deine Socken? --> Schwarz * 17. Wo würdest du gerne mal Ferien machen? --> New York oder Los Angeles * 18. Kannst du jonglieren? --> Mit 2 Bällen ^^ * 19. Was willst du später mal werden? --> Tischler. Wenn mein Rücken damit einverstanden ist. * 20. Deine Lieblingsfilme sind ...? --> Herr der Ringe, Matrix, Troja * 21. Magst du Fantasy? --> Ich lebe Fantasy :D * 22. Hast du Herr der Ringe gelesen? --> Ja, teilweise. * 23. Die Filme gesehen? -->JA! * 24. Wie fandest du die Bücher bzw. die Filme? --> Besser geht es kaum. * 25. Dein meistgebrauchter Nickname im Internet ist ...? --> Maven * 26. Wie spät ist es? --> 23:12 * 27. Welches Wetter? --> Stark bewölkt * 28. Wo liegt deiner Meinung nach der Unterschied zwischen Feen und Elfen? --> Feen haben Flügel * 29. Das letzte Wort, das du gesagt hast? --> Stromausfall * 30. Bist du verliebt? --> Ja * 31. Magst du Schwerter? --> Eher Unterarmlangdolche mit auf den Kampfstil angepasster Parierstange * 32. Was ist mit Bögen? --> Bögen sind toll. * 33. Wenn du ein Ungeheuer sein müsstest – welches dann? --> Die Motte, die ich letztens in meinem Döner fand. * 34. WÄHLE: Hard Rock oder Pop --> Pop * 35. WÄHLE: Lordi oder Robbie Williams --> Lordi! :D * 36. WÄHLE: Einhorn oder Phönix --> Phönix * 37. WÄHLE: Ein Element --> Luft. (schon wieder?) * 38. WÄHLE: Roman oder Sachbuch --> Roman * 39. WÄHLE: Fantasy oder Science Fiction --> Fantasy * 40. WÄHLE: Schwert oder Bogen --> Unterarmlangdolche!!! * 41. WÄHLE: Haarbürste oder Kamm --> Kamm * 42. Greifen wir zurück auf Frage 9. Hast du nach dem Durchlesen VERSUCHT, dich am Ellbogen zu lecken? --> Nein ( I know my skills... ) * 43. Deutschland – Weltmeister der Herzen! Ja oder nein? --> Wozu der Herzen?? * 44. Deine Augenfarbe? --> Blau (zu dunkel) * 45. Lieblingsspruch? --> FIFA IST EINFACH NUR UNGLAUBLICH SCHLECHT PROGRAMMIERT!!! * 46. Um noch einmal zu WÄHLEN: Schwarz oder weiß --> Schwarz. * 47. Und noch mal. WÄHLE: Sakrileg oder Artemis Fowl --> öhm. wat? * 48. Glaubst du an Gott? --> Ja ich glaube an mich. :D (Ja das war tatsächlich nicht ernst gemeint) * 49. Hast du schon mal einen Jungen/Mädchen geküsst (aus Liebe)? --> Ja * 50. Willst du später Kinder haben? --> Das hängt davon ab, was meine Freundin dazu sagen würde. Stand jetzt nein. * 51. Würdest du dich als sportlich bezeichnen? --> Eingerostet aber sportlich * 52. Schon mal auf einem Nagelbrett gesessen? --> jo * 53. Fluch der Karibik geguckt? --> Ja, alle, mit einer Unterbrechung, als Gemma Ward als Meerjungfrau ausm Wasser kam. Scheiße, sah die da heiß aus ._. (Nein ich hab die Unterbrechung zum googlen und kopfschütteln genutzt und nicht für andere Dinge) * 54. Bist du Herr-der-Ringe-Fan? --> Definitiv * 55. Was wärst du gerne, wenn du kein Mensch wärst? --> Öhm. Gute Frage o.O * 56. Die historische Person, die dir am meisten gefällt? --> Achilles * 57. Hast du den Steckbrief von einem Jungen oder einem Mädchen? --> Von Naughty :P * 58. Je ein Begriff mit F, S, K, der dir spontan einfällt? --> Frau, Säge, Kind * 59. Glaubst du an das Schicksal? --> Nö * 60. Was hörst du gerade? --> Thomas Bergesen - A Place in Heaven * 61. Ist dein Fenster offen? --> jup * 62. Beschreibe ein auffälliges Merkmal an dir. --> Ich habe Segelohren, die ich separat bewegen kann ^^ LIEBLINGS * 63. Eissorte? --> Schokolade * 64. Buch? --> Eragon * 65. Wort? --> jesus... * 67. Aufenthaltsort? --> Bett * 68. Computerspiel? --> Skyrim * 69. Gesellschaftsspiel? --> Monopoly * 70. Sportart? --> Fußball * 71. Sportspiel? --> Völkerball * 72. Klamotten? --> Jeans, Hemd, Schuhe * 73. Süßigkeit? --> Pringles * 74. Beschäftigung? --> zocken * 75. Schulfach? --> Sport und Geschichte * 76. Musik? --> Epic Music und Future World * 77. Star (Schauspieler, Sänger etc.)? --> Harrison Ford. Thomas Bergesen * 78. Baum? --> Eiche * 79. Blume? --> Veilchen * 80. Lied? --> Sands of time - Two Steps from hell * 81. GEOlino-Pinboard? --> Ähm. Wat? * 82. Ausrede? --> Verkehr war scheiße * 83. Witz? --> Mein Gehalt * 84. Kinofilm? --> Avatar * 85. Fantasywesen? --> Säbelzahntiger * 86. Comic? --> Asterix und Obelix ^^ * 87. Ballspiel? --> Fußball * 88. Getränk? --> Eistee * 89. Band? --> Two Steps from Hell * 90. Musical? --> öhm, ka * 91. Landschaft? --> Gebirge * 92. Fähigkeit (übernatürliche)? --> Ohrenpower * 93. Stift (Füller, Kugelschreiber etc.)? --> Kulli * 94. Farbstift? --> Rot * 95. Schmuck? --> Festivalband * 96. Wildtier? --> Wolf * 97. Freizeitpark? --> Efteling * 98. Attraktion im Freizeitpark? --> In der Efteling gibts ne Kindererlebnisfahrt, die ist voooll toooll :D * 99. Gemälde? --> Das Gemälde aus so nem Horrorfilm mit so nem Strichmännchentypen mit Schaufel in der Hand und 2 Kindern in nem Loch vor ihm... Wie hieß der Film nochmal?? * 100. Wetter? --> leicht bewölkt, 20-25 Grad * 101. Spielst du Playmobil oder Lego? --> Lego kann man immer spielen :D * 102. Wie findest du die Red Hot Chili Peppers? --> Kein Interesse * 103. Warst du heute schon schwimmen? --> nee * 104. Wann warst du zuletzt baden? --> Baden?? Vor n paar Monaten. * 105. Das langweiligste Fach ist deiner Meinung nach ...? --> Politik * 106. Was magst du überhaupt nicht? --> Dummheit, schlechte Autofahrer (quasi die Maximalstufe der Dummheit, denn Autofahren ist echt nicht schwer) Großmäuler * 107. Welches Essen hasst du? --> Ananas und Kokosnuss * 108. Beschreibe mir bitte das Gefühl HASS. --> Der Prozess, bei dem das Gehirn versucht, sich selbst zu zerstören, weil es die Doofheit, die Existenz oder das Verhalten eines Individuums nicht verarbeiten kann und so ziemlich heiß läuft. * 109. Wie isst du deine Spaghetti? --> Gabel * 110. Gehst du diesen Sommer zelten? --> Nur mit Zai bei der gamescom (Achja war das toll ^^) * 111. Gehst du ab und zu im See oder Fluss baden? --> Nicht mehr. Leider. * 112. Wenn du auffallen willst, was tust du dann? --> Nackt rumlaufen. (Gut dass ich nie auffallen will) * 113. Welcher bekannte Bösewicht aus einem Roman wärst du gerne? --> Galbatorix * 114. Bist du zappelig? --> Etwas * 115. Findest du dich verrückt? --> Nein definitiv nicht * 116. Wie wirkt der Vollmond auf dich? --> rund * 117. Hast du schon einmal einen Wettbewerb gewonnen? --> Schach, Mathe, Armdrücken... * 118. Wenn ja, was für einen? Wenn nein, an welchem willst du noch teilnehmen? --> Aso. ja. siehe da oben. hm eine Stock Car Challenge wäre geil. Oder bei der Fifa Wm teilnehmen. * 119. Schreibst du gern Geschichten? --> Ich schreibe grade ein Buch. * 120. Hast du auf GEOlino-Forum schon mehr als 150 Beiträge stehen? --> Was ist Geolino???? ne Kinderwebsite? * 121. Was soll dein Avatar darstellen? --> Hm. Nen komischen Typen. * 122. Wie bist du auf deinen Nickname gekommen? --> Durch das Wrestling und die Ähnlichkeit zu meinem echten Namen. * 123. Wer ist dein Lieblingsfußballspieler, wer deine Lieblingsfußballspielerin? --> Manuel Neuer * 124. Bist du ein Fan von irgendetwas? --> Borussia Mönchengladbach * 125. Bist du Pfadfinder? --> ne * 126. Gehörst du einer Religion an? --> Ich glaube nicht an Hirngespinste. Und ziehe auch nicht für sie in den Krieg. * 127. Hast du die Bibel komplett gelesen? --> Nur das erste Buch. Und eine spezielle Stelle. * 128. Wann hast du zuletzt eine Ananas gegessen? --> Als ich zuletzt gekotzt hab. * 129. Hmmm ... und eine Wassermelone? --> Sommer * 130. Die letzte Krankheit, die du hattest? --> Rippenbruch mit Einblutung der Milz. * 131. Hast du heute Hausaufgaben auf? --> Zeichnen as usual. * 132. Freust du dich auf die Ferien? --> Die gibts leider nicht mehr. * 133. Was würdest du mit 20 € tun? --> Kasten Bier oder Kippen holen * 134. Verwendest du die Anrede „Sehr geehrte Damen und Herren“? --> Bei Bewerbungsschreiben * 135. Heute schon Erdbeeren gegessen? --> Nö * 136. Wärst du lieber Ritter oder Pirat? --> Assassine * 137. Bist du eigentlich brav in der Schule? --> jo * 138. Verlierst du gegenüber deinen Lehrern auch mal die Nerven? --> Nein * 139. Hast du Geschwister oder wünscht du dir welche? --> Ja und NEEEIN * 140. Mit welcher Schrift schreibst du gerade? --> Arial is normal * 141. Welche Größe? --> 12 * 142. Hattest du schon mal ein Worddokument bzw. ein Rag Time Dokument über 1,000 Megabite? --> TAFUQ?? * 143. Wenn JA, war denn das da drin auch alles richtiger Text wie ein Manuskript? Wenn NEIN, wie viele Kilobite hatte dann dein Dokument? --> nerdo? * 145. Glaubst du, ich überbiete die 180 Fragen von dagra? (hä hä hä an dagra) --> Wayne * 146. Schreibst du linksbündig oder in Blocksatz? --> linksbündig außer im Buch. * 147. Hast du Sakrileg von Dan Brown gelesen? --> Nö * 148. Wenn es heute null Grad sind und es morgen doppelt so kalt werden soll, wie kalt ist es dann morgen? --> 0 * 149. Was magst du am Deutschunterricht am liebsten (GAR NICHTS wird NICHT gewertet)? --> Lesen * 150. Hattest du als Mädchen bei den Bundes Jugend Spielen schon einmal über 1000 Punkte und als Junge über 850? --> Mädchen kriegen mehr Punkte? o.O jup hatte ich. * 151. Wie bist du in Schwimmen? --> Gold * 152. Was könntest du wohl als dein größtes Talent bezeichnen? (Mehrfachnennung möglich) --> Ohren bewegen, Unterarmmesserkampf, Auto fahren * 153. Hast du schon mal ein T-Shirt bemalt? --> jo * 154. Was isst du gleich? --> Zahnpasta * 155. Wie lang wird deine Liebe halten? --> Die erste hielt 6 monate, die 2. hoffentlich länger * 156. Was magst du lieber, Äpfel oder Birnen? --> APFEL * 157. Hast du Brieffreunde? --> Nein * 158. Wenn ja, woher kommen die? --> Ich hab keine * 159. Hat der Admin schon mal einen Beitrag von dir nicht veröffentlicht? --> Nein * 160. Hatte dein PC schon mal einen Virus? --> Unzählige, besonders geil sind die gefaketen Bundestrojaner ^^ * 161. Wie viele Bücher stehen auf deinem Regal? --> etwa 70 * 162. Was liest du gerade? --> Das Lied von Eis und Feuer Band 5 * 163. Was willst du bald lesen? --> Den Rest von George R.R. Martin * 164. Was hast du gerade gelesen? --> Band 4 * 165. Nimmst du aktiv an Rollenspielen im Internet teil? --> Früher mal... * 166. Wenn ja, schriftliche oder Games? Wenn nein, hast du Lust eines zu starten? --> no time * 167. Wollen wir auf dem Pinboard VON MIR - FÜR EUCH ein Rollenspiel starten? --> Jetzt hör mit deinem Pinboard auf. * 168. Hast du Pflanzen im Zimmer? --> nö * 169. Trägst du gerade ein T-Shirt? --> Ja * 170. Ein Schweißband? --> nö * 171. Dein Hintergrund aufm PC, beschreibst du ihn bitte? --> Mein Hund und ich am kuscheln ^^ * 172. Hast du auch ALLE Fragen beantwortet? --> Wahrscheinlich * 173. Hast du den Herr-der-Ringe-Soundtrack? --> jo ^^ * 174. Welches sind deine Lieblingscharaktere (aus Romanen)? --> Eragon, Tyrion Lennister, Angela * 175. Fährst du mit dem Bus zur Schule? --> Auto ftw * 176. Filme welchen Genres schaust du am liebsten? --> Fantasy * 177. Wie fandest du diesen Steckbrief? --> Ganz gut. NUR DAS PINBOARD NERVT * 178. Wie lang ist dein längstes Lineal? --> 27 cm * 179. Wie groß bist du? --> 1,76 * 180. Beschreibe dich mit drei (mehr oder weniger knappen) Sätzen, bitte. --> Ich bin still, introvertiert und ehrgeizig. Ein Satz pff. * 181. Wovor hast du total Angst? --> Dem Tod meiner Nächsten. * 182. Dein letzter Traum? --> Dunno * 183. Was würdest du niemals tun? --> Nackt durch ne Fußgängerzone rennen * 184. Wie heißt dein Roman bzw. wie würde er heißen? --> Ralof von Flusswald * 185. Hast du noch was zu sagen? --> Ich bin müde * 186. Hast du Initialien (brauchst sie nicht zu nennen)? --> MF * 187. Was bedeutet dein Name? --> Guter Freund * 188. Wie viele lose Papierblätter fliegen auf deinem Schreibtisch herum? --> einige ^^ * 189. Das beste zu dieser Zeit, dein Lichtblick in der Dunkelheit? --> Mein Herzchen <3 * 190. Ein Zitat, bitte. Es muss nicht von dir sein. --> Lehrjahre sind keine Herrenjahre. Wie wahr... * 191. So, noch ein Zitat. Von DIR, bitte. --> Boah Fifa, du bist so schlecht programmiert, es ist traurig, dass ich da Geld für bezahlt habe. * 192. Warum hast du (k)eine Signatur? --> zu protzig * 193. Wie viele Poster hängen in deinem Zimmer? --> 0 * 194. Hast du Probleme mit deinen Knien (Kniescheiben raus etc.)? --> es geht * 195. Wie bist du insgesamt in Sport? --> Multitalentiert * 196. Redest du viel und diskutierst du gerne? --> Wenn der Damm einmal bricht... * 197. Frage 145: Falls du NEIN angetippt hast, bist du KEIN Wahrsager. Karriere beendet! --> Wayne * 198. So, noch ein Zitat. Von DIR, bitte. --> Sowas mach ich nie wieder.